


Пять элементов

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	1. Земля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Elements: A Drabble Cycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218152) by Ithiliel Silverquill [archived by [HASA_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist)]. 



Маглор загреб пальцами ног мокрую землю маминого сада. Темная почва впитывала свет Лаурелин, и его маленьким ножкам было тепло.  
Нерданель усмехнулась, глядя на него, и смахнула совочком медную прядь с лица.  
– Тебе весело, малыш?  
Тот расплылся в улыбке. Конечно, ему весело! Это было его время, только для него и Ammë, свободное от кузнечных дел и учебы. Она копала, а он за ней наблюдал. И всё у них росло ввысь и радовало глаз Ammë.


	2. Ветер

В Форменосе завывал ветер. Он кружил вокруг башен, трепал флаги и швырял волосы Маглора во все стороны.  
Шквальный ветер Форменоса совсем не походил на ровный гул Тириона. В нем выла пустота, а не слышались отголоски разговоров множества эльфов. Широкое небо над головами казалось пустынным и одиноким.  
Маглор не мог больше выносить эту холодную тишину. Поэтому он закрыл глаза, отложил арфу и начал петь вместе с ветром, добавляя свой голос к гармонии его стонов и свою душу – к его пустоте.


	3. Огонь

Воздух наполнялся смрадом горящего Альквалонде, Маглор мог ощутить на языке его вкус. Небо полыхало исступленным оранжевым цветом, словно огонь взывал к огню, и сквозь дым едва виднелись лебединые корабли.  
Над гулом возвысился голос его отца:  
– Ко мне, народ нолдор!  
Силуэт Феанора темным пятном выделялся на фоне пожара, поднятый меч сиял в свете пламени.  
В тот день Маглор не пал. И все же, прорубаясь сквозь телери, кроша и убивая с холодной легкостью змеи, он чувствовал, как что-то внутри умирает под тяжестью этого пожара.


	4. Тень

– Ш-ш, маленький. Никто тебя не обидит.  
Но плач Элронда не прекращался. Маглор вздохнул, вышел в коридор и сел перед камином, ожидая, пока ребенок успокоится.  
Он вспомнил, как нашел близнецов. Элронд свернулся в плотный комочек у самой дальней стенки пещеры. И тени той пещеры до сих пор таились в пронзительных серых глазах ребенка.  
Маглор закрыл глаза и прижал маленькую головку к своему плечу.  
– Прости меня…  
Возможно, это и к лучшему, что Элронд не может принять извинения. Возможно, он их никогда и не поймет.


	5. Вода

Чайки окружали его, шумя и крича. Теперь они стали его единственными спутниками: он отказывался возвращаться к своему народу. Великое Море всегда было с ним.  
«Как пали сильные!» – слышалось в кличе чаек. Огонь поглотил дух, а теперь Море поглощало душу…  
От этой правды у Маглора наворачивались слезы. Он не мог оставить Море, с которым ныне был связан. Его песни были полны печали, и ему снилось, что печаль поглощает его так же, как море поглотило Камень.  
И он продолжал блуждать по побережью, напевая волнам песни, исполненные скорби и раскаяния.


End file.
